Downfall of a Droid
| Afbeelding = 250px | serie= Clone Wars: Animated | seizoen= 1 | afleveringnummer=6 | schrijver= George Krstic | director= Rob Coleman | productienummer= | datum eerste uitzending= 07 november 2008 | vorige= Rookies | volgende= Duel of the Droids }} 250px|thumb|Gha Nachkt ontvangt de Jedi 250px|thumb|IG-86 Droids Downfall of a Droid is de zesde aflevering van Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie). Newsreel After suffering a series of disastrous defeats at the hands of General Grievous, the Republic's foothold in the Outer Rim is in jeopardy. Commissioned to protect the strategic world of Bothawui, Anakin Skywalker and his weary battle group are all that stands between the system and domination by the Droid Army.... Synopsis Aan boord van de Resolute krijgt Anakin Skywalker een Hologram van Obi-Wan Kenobi waarin hij waarschuwt voor de komst van de Confederate Fleet nabij Bothawui. Kenobi adviseert Anakin om zich terug te trekken maar Skywalker heeft een plan. De Munificent-class Star Frigates van Grievous komen uit Hyperspace en vliegen door het Fervse'dra Asteroid Field. De schepen vliegen er vrij makkelijk door en zetten hun voorste Deflector Shields op het maximum. Aan boord van de Republic schepen, vliegen V-19 Torrent Starfighters en Anakin Skywalker de Confederate Navy tegemoet. De CIS schepen verlaten het Asteroid Field en vuren op de Venator-class Star Destroyers. Nadat Anakin aan de Clone Pilots de opdracht geeft om een ontwijkingsmanoeuvre uit te voeren, signaliseert hij aan Ahsoka om de valstrik in gang te zetten. Op de asteroïden heeft Anakin AT-TE Walkers gezet onder leiding van Rex. Nu de Munificent-class Star Frigates hun Shields hebben uitgezet langs achteren, zijn deze onbeschermd voor het vuur van de Walkers. Wanneer de Munificents reageren, beginnen ook de Venators op hun te vuren. Grievous beseft dat hij deze strijd niet kan winnen en vlucht weg in de Soulless One. Tijdens de achtervolging op Grievous, raakt Anakins Delta-7B beschadigd. De starfighter raakt volledig uit controle en Grievous kan ontsnappen. Anakin wordt wakker in een Medical Bay. Ahsoka en Rex melden hem dat Grievous is ontsnapt maar dat R2-D2 spoorloos is verdwenen na de Battle of Bothawui. Obi-Wan Kenobi adviseert aan Anakin om Artoo op te geven maar wanneer Anakin zegt dat de Droid nog geheime plannen bevat. Anakin gaat met de Twilight op zoek naar R2-D2. Ahsoka Tano heeft ondertussen een nieuwe Astromech Droid gevonden, R3-S6. Ahsoka is enthousiast over 'Goldie' maar Anakin heeft geen zin in een nieuwe Droid. In het Fervse'dra Asteroid Field ontdekt de Twilight de Vulture's Claw nadat Anakin zijn kapotte Delta-7B heeft gevonden zonder R2-D2. De Trandoshan Gha Nachkt is een schroothandelaar die Anakin graag een bezoekje brengt. Aan boord van de Vulture's Claw zegt Gha Nachkt dat hij Artoo niet heeft ontdekt. Hij staat Anakin en Ahsoka toe om in zijn ruim te gaan kijken naar enkele van zijn unieke items. Daar ontdekken de Jedi enkele uitgschakelde IG-86 Assassin Droids. Wanneer Anakin aan R3-S6 opdrachten geeft, slaagt de Droid er niet in om deze uit te voeren. In plaats van een deur te openen, activeert hij zelfs de IG-86 Assassin Droids die weliswaar door de Jedi kunnen uitschakeld worden. Anakin ruikt onraad en eist van Gha Nachkt dat hij Artoo teruggeeft. Ahsoka overtuigt haar meester dat Artoo er niet is en de Jedi keren terug naar de Twilight. Wanneer het bezoek is vertrokken, contacteert Gha Nachkt Grievous en zegt hij een zeer kostbaar item te hebben: R2-D2. Obi-Wan Kenobi vermoedt dat Artoo is vernietigd en beveelt Anakin om de vloot op te delen. De CIS moet over een speciale station beschikken waardoor Grievous de laatste maanden zeer snel van alle acties op de hoogte is. Anakin vliegt samen met R3-S6 in een nieuwe Delta-7B om naar sporen van Grievous te zoeken. Aan boord van de Vulture's Claw probeert R2-D2 te ontsnappen wanneer Gha Nachkt slaapt. De Trandoshan kan net op tijd ontwaken om de Astromech Droid te vatten. In zijn starfighter beleeft Anakin met R3-S6 moeilijke tijden. De R3 Astromech Droid kan blijkbaar geen bevelen opvolgen en maakt de ene fout na de andere. Zo schakelt hij zelfs een tracking signaal in waardoor Anakin op Sensors en scanners te zien is. Ahsoka ruikt onraad maar ook Grievous merkt de starfighter op en haast zich naar de locatie waar Anakin zich bevindt. R3-S6 laat de Hyperspace Ring lossen zodat Anakin niet langer in Hyperspace kan gaan. Wanneer de Vulture Droids Anakin aanvallen, blokkeren nu weer de laser cannons van de starfighter. De Twilight komt echter net op tijd tussenbeide en haalt de beschadigde Starfighter binnen in het vrachtruim. Met Ahsoka en Rex aan de controles, vliegt de Twilight tussen de twee Munificent-class Star Frigates door en kunnen ze ontsnappen. Na de slechte en gevaarlijke prestatie van R3-S6 wil Anakin nu zeker koste wat kost R2-D2 terugvinden. Maar wat ze niet weten is dat Gha Nacht R2-D2 wil verkopen aan generaal Grievous Debuut *R3-S6 *Gha Nachkt *Vulture's Claw *Bothawui *Battle of Bothawui *C-14 - vermelding Cast *Ron Perlman: Gha Nachkt *Dee Bradley Baker: Clone Troopers *Matthew Wood: General Grievous / Battle Droids *Matt Lanter: Anakin Skywalker *Tom Kane: Narrator / Admiral Wullf Yularen *Ashley Eckstein: Ahsoka Tano Extra * Deze aflevering werd voorafgegaan door Clone Wars Webcomic: Fall of Falleen. * Deze aflevering bevat een deleted scene met een WED Treadwell Repair Droid. Bron *Downfall of a Droid op SW.com category:Televisie